Shattered (rewritten)
by evilnightwing0212
Summary: HumanAu..."Jackson Overland was found dead in that lake."- Aster looked down to see a frail figure dressed in rags, huddled in a corner- Aster slammed the grinning man against the wall, feeling rage boil. "WHERE IS HE!" the detective roared- "Who are you?"- Big brown eyes gazed up at him, wide and fearful-"...I don't know who I am..."- WARNINGS INSIDE!


_The Phone Call_

 ** _Yeah, I am returning to fanfiction. DA DA TADA! I don't understand why, I guess it is because I feel... Balanced here. Well, here is the REWRITE as I try to make it more longer. Please ㈏0Love and review!_**

 ** _WARNINGS: Not a yaoi fic (nothing against gays because they are AWESOME!㈏0), blood, stress disorder, cursing, mentions of rape and molestation, sex trafficking, drug trafficking, hurt Jack, dark pasts, and other crap._**

 ** _Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own ROTG._**

* * *

 _*BeEep*_

 _Operator: This is Burgess Police Department, what is your emergency?_

 _Victim: Y-Yes, my name's Maranda Overland *Rigged breathing* oh God- *Sobs*- Oh God, he has him!.._

 _Operator: Ma'am? What is the problem?_

 _*distant screaming*_

 _Victim: *Sobbing and breathing roughly* Oh Lord! N-no not my baby bo-oy!... TODD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

 _*Thud noise and background noises*_

 _Operator: Ma'am?! Ma'am what is happening? Ma'am?_

 _*Back ground noises and screams*_

 _Victim: TODD! LET HIM GO!_

 _unknown male voice 1#: Mom! *whimpering*_

 _Unknown male voice 2#: Shut up!_

 _Victim: YOU BASTARD!_

 _*Slapping noise and another thud*_

 _Unknown male voice 1#: No! MOMMY!_

 _Operator: Ma'am?! Ma'am what happened? The police are on their way!_

 _Unknown male voice 1#: Let me go! STOP! HELP!_

 _BUnknown male voice 2#: you too!_

 _*Slapping noise then another thud*_

 _Operator:... Hello?... Ma'am?..._

 _*scratching noises of the phone being moved*_

 _Operator: Hello?... Who are you?_

 _*Line drops dead*_

* * *

About six police cars, one fire truck, and two ambulance vehicles were parked in front of a nice sized tan house that was under ownership of the Overlands. Inside, the officers searched through the house. Two were taking photos of everything that seemed misplaced; broken glass laid everywhere, there were small botches of blood, that made a line to a bloodied pieces of glass. There were scattered books and paper was everywhere. They had yet to go investigate upstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, a fairly beautiful woman sat wrapped in a shock blanket. Her amazing browns were red and from crying, and her face that had been wounded with a bruise on top of a small cut. She sniffled, ignoring the officers searching her house. One of them- Officer Jasper- was questioning her and wrote her answers on a note book.

"So your attacker; what is his name?"

The woman faltered his eyes at the question. "Todd... Todd Rodrigo Overland..."

"And Your son?"

"J-Jackson Overland Frost..." A tear slipped down her face in sorrow.

"So, Mrs. Overland, Todd had came inside quietly, tried to get you to hand Jackson over to him willingly, yet you refused and he went by force. And he succeeded in doing so?"

Maranda nodded sadly, holding back a sob. Suddenly, a Australian accented voice spoke at a distance, and a fairly muscular man with gray ruffled hair, evergreen eyes, and wearing a navy blue suit shoved past the officers that tried denying his access to enter the house. "Out of mah way ya brumbies! Can't a detective breathe without yer breaches gettin in a twist?!"

The man came and stepped in front of Maranda. "Oi, Jasper, ah got this. You do what ya do best," he said. Jasper nodded and walked off. The man gazed down at Maranda, who looked at him with question. His firm glare softened into a gentle caring, sympathetic gaze. He kneeled down so he was face-to-face with the pained mother.

"Hey there, Shelia," he began in a more gentle tone, "Mah name is E Aster Bunnymund- but please, call me Aster. I recon you have a situation, and Ahm here to help," the man affirmed. Maranda nodded. A lump caught inside her throat that she had to swallow down before speaking. "My son... was taken by his father," she strained out. ster gave a curt nod and sat down next to her.

Aster had seen it all; he had seen murderers, dead bodies strangled or mauled, he had seen rape cases, drug cases, had discussion with many victims that were either shocked or just plain insane. Murderers, kidnappers, and rapists were just the ones that made him sick. They had that sense of dark humor inside as they told the stories of condemning their victims. Their excuse?

'I was abused as a child and nobody ever tried saving me, so I just got back at the world.'

'This one person was being a asshole so I got back at them.'

'I was mad.'

And the ones that drowned Aster in disgust... : 'I donno I just felt like doing so...'

Every story had been similar or different, but luckily the one telling it felt shameful... sometimes... Some just felt like ten clowns and admitted that they would do it again. It was just a shocking sadness to know that the world they lived in was full of hate and such cruel decisions. And at all started out with a child that had a thorn in his or her heart... but this one made Aster grow a little more uncomfortable.

This one so happened to be another kidnapping in the past eight months. So far there are now five victims in six months time. This one- Jackson- had to be the fifth.

Aster licked his lips that had became dry. There had to be some pattern...

"Ma'am-"

"Please. Call me Maranda."

"Okay, Maranda... Now if Ah ask ya a few questions, will you answer with full accuracy and honesty?"

The woman huffed. "If it means finding my son and throwing that bastard in jail? Of coarse."

Aster nodded and pulled out his laptop, ready to type down. "So, what is your husband and son's name? And can ya give me a detailed status of their appearance and the cause of the conflict?" he questioned.

Maranda answered, "My husband's name is Todd Rodrigo Overland, and my son's name is Jackson Overland Frost; Todd is thirty six years old and Jackson is eleven years old. Two years ago I had divorced Todd because I noticed he had been selling and buying drugs from places I had no clue about... plus, Jackson had told me that Todd tried to take him somewhere after midnight- thank God my baby boy was smart. After that, I just cut all ties off from Todd... He did not handle the divorce easily."

"'E signed the papers though, correct?"

Maranda remained silent for a moment before shaking her head solemnly. Aster sighed in disappointment and rubbed the woman's back with a comforting pat.

"It's alright, shelia. 'E wouldn't have signed them either way. So Ah guess this would be separation without governing support?"

"Yes..."

Aster typed. "Kay, can ya define their appearances?"

"Todd is about six three I believe. He has dark brown hair and black eyes, he always wears dog tags and he has a deep voice. Jackson is fairly skinny, has light brown hair, light brown eyes, and is about 5'5."

"Kay... 5'5... Brown hair... Um, can ya tell me anything about Jackson's kidnapping?"

Maranda clenched her eyes shut and cringed, choking back a sob. Aster patted her back in encouragement. "C'mon Maranda, ya have to stick with me," he chanted. Maranda gasped a soft sob. "B-but my baby boy..." she croaked.

"Cryin' won't do us good. Ya need to tell me so we can find 'im quicker. Hopefully in one piece... now ya gonna tell me?"

Maranda sniffled and regained herself. With less pressured nerves, she began telling the PI her story.

* * *

 _All was quiet at the house; Maranda was cooking steak in the kitchen, leaving almost the whole house smelling in a delightful tenderizing scent that could attract many to hunger. The woman hummed a nice tune her mother would sing to her as as a child, when all of a sudden, a voice called from out the kitchen._

 _"Mom! Mom, I'm home!"_

 _Maranda smiled at the sound of her child and hollered back, "I'm in the kitchen, Jack!"_

 _A series of footsteps padded closer until moments later, a boy-no older than eleven with brown hair and eyes, wearing a cotton T-shirt, and brown trousers- stepped in the kitchen with a bright smile. The scent of the dinner brought delight to his hunger and a growl to his stomach._

 _"What are we havin' this time, m'lady?" 'Jack' asked in his best Texan accent._

 _Maranda chuckled with her own T-accent, "Yer just in time fer some good Ol' fashion steak."_

 _The two laughed joyfully. Jack's laugh was so beautiful. The way his eyes twinkled and how his pearly whites shone in the light._

 _Maranda had lost herself in awe by the most pure sight of her baby boy._

 _"So how was school?" the woman asked. Jack shrugged. "Eh, it was cool I guess- but Mercy May was such a-"_

 _"Language, Jack."_

 _Jack winced nervously. "S'rry Momma."_

 _The woman smiled and kissed the top of the child's head in a forgiving gesture. "Mm. My little angel who always thinks he's in the cavemen ages because shoes hardly matter to him."_

 _Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, yet could not help but gaze down at his barefooted feet. "Yeah right!" he giggled. Maranda laughed._

 _"Silly boy."_

 _-knock knock!-_

 _Both heads turned by the sound of the fairly loud disturbing knock on the front door._

 _Maranda took the pan from the stove and placed it on a cool surface before moving pass Jack as she headed out the kitchen. Jack stayed behind._

 _Maranda looked outside the door's peephole, only to see nothing but black as if something was covering it. She sighed and opened the door, thinking it was one of Jack's friends thinking they could jumps are her son again._

 _Her prediction was way off, and the truth sent terror up her body._

 _There, stood a man- tall, fairly masculine, had a trimmed shadowed beard, dark brown eyes, dirty brown hair, and was wearing a leather jacket. He stared down the woman as if she were some bug._

 _Maranda felt her stomach cringe, her own eyes going wide. "T-Todd?" she gasped. The man, or Todd, smiled in a (too) nice way._

 _"Maranda. Babe! Golly, sure has been a hell of a while and still you look like a fox," he purred. Maranda stood there for a mere second. Her mouth was gaped like a fish and her feet felt like they were nailed to the ground._

 _It took only a second to regain herself before she lurched forward to shut the door, only to have Todd easily push between the space._

 _"Whoa, whoa, sweetie. I ain't gonna hurt ya," he chuckled. Effortlessly, he pushed the mother back away from the door and walked inside, locking the door behind him._

 _Maranda took steps back as he stalked towards her, till she was leaning on the nearby desk, knocking a vase down as well. The glass shattered upon the wooden floor._

 _"Todd, you best be leaving," the woman hissed. Anger mixed with fear flooded her eyes._

 _Todd only smirked and roughly gripped her by the chin. Maranda gave him the satisfaction of a whimper. Tightly, she shut her eyes. She felt as if her hands were stones for they refused to be lifted in order to at least scratch the man's eyes out._

 _"What, honey I only wanna see OUR son," he hissed._

 _Maranda let out a sob in horror. "Y-you stay away from Jack," she whispered, finally gazing demandingly up at Todd._

 _Todd's eyes grew fierce and he pulled her head closer to his face. "Or what? What will you do, BITCH?" he spat. Before Maranda could say a comeback, a small voice, shaky and concerned came from the other side of the room._

 _"Momma?"_

 _Their heads- well Maranda's eyes- swished to the kitchen entry way to see Jack standing at the foot of the entry, clearly worried and frightened. "Jackson!," Maranda whispered, and tried squirming from Todd's hands; he freely let her go. Like a sly fox playing innocent, he began walking towards the child._

 _"Kiddo, how ya been? My, my, you're getting very big" he exclaimed, his complexion going soft and friendly once more._

 _But Jack wasn't being fooled._

 _"Pa- I mean Todd?" he asked, trying his best to sound cold. Todd acted hurt, holding a hand to his chest. "Hey, what happened to 'Dad' or "Papa?'"_

 _Jack frowned. "I donno, you tell me," he spat._

 _Todd moved closer-his eyes hardening to a glare- until he stood directly in front of Jack. His eyes skimmed over the child's strained face and reached a hand to Jack's shoulder, "c'mon son. You know you don't mean that."_

 _Just as Todd's finger tips brushed against Jack's shirt, a knee found its way to his groin, sending him toppling to the floor with a grunt as he cradled the pained area._

 _Maranda quickly rushed over to her child and pushed Jack past her. "Jack, go hide!" she said, seeing the man getting up. Jack nodded and ran up the steps and out of sight._

 _"Get over here you little shit!" Todd screamed and ran forward. In a blur, Maranda bent down and gripped tightly onto a large piece of broken glass that came from the vase. Unknowingly as if her instincts took over her, she screamed and slashed it at Todd; she heard the man cry out and assumed she met her target._

 _Todd stopped for a small second, glaring at her as he held his bloody shoulder. Never caring, Todd grabbed Maranda by the hair and threw her against the desk, sending the papers and books to scatter everywhere and a few of the drawers to fall from their place._

 _Maranda made a small pained noise as she felt a sharp pain radiate off her back and side from the impact._

 _She heard her ex-husband growl something about her being a stupid bitch and looked up to see Todd rushing up the stairs himself. Her eyes widened._

 _"No..."_

 _Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and darted to the kitchen, and grabbed the home phone. She dialed 911._

 _* **beEep** *_

 ** _'This is Burgess Police Department, what is your emergency?'_**

 _Maranda took a few steady breaths. "Y-yes, my name is Maranda Overland," she began. There was a sudden crashing noise from upstairs, then screaming. It was most likely... Jack. Todd found him._

 _Maranda gasped, feeling her nerves twist and her heart quicken. She could not control her breathing. "Oh God... Oh God he has him!"_

 _' **Ma'am? What is the problem?'**_

 _Maranda felt everything turn and began sobbing in fear. Upstairs, she could hear loud noises and Todd's endless cursing. "Oh Lord! N-no not my baby bo-oy!" she cried. She just could not handle the sense of something terrible happening to Jack and felt her mother instinct kicked in. Nothing ran clear in her mind and before she could stop herself she ran up the stairs, dropping the phone._

 _"TODD, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shrieked._

 _Just halfway up the stairs, Maranda was met with a terrible sight. She was forced down the steps by Todd, who holding Jack in a bruising grip by the arm as he held a knife to the boy's neck._

 _The child was crying in fright but dared not to struggle._

 _"Todd! Let him go!" Maranda demanded. Jack tried reaching towards her (despite the fact that he had a blade to his neck), only to be yanked back into place._

 _"Mom!" he whimpered. Todd removed the knife and shook the boy's body to the side so that Jack was looking up at him nose to nose. "Shut up!" Todd growled. Jack clenched his eyes shut, releasing a whine._

 _Tears tracked down his young face._

 _Maranda felt rage boil inside her and before thinking, she luanched forward, ready to claw her husband's eyes out._

 _"YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked._

 _Then, a sting arose to her cheek and temple by Todd swiping a hand to her face. She was sent tumbling to the floor into a dazed state, feeling her mind begin to fog. The last thing she heard was Jack's..._

 _her son..._

 _her child..._

 _scream..._

 _"No! MOMMY!"_

 _Then, darkness consumed her._

* * *

"And that's all I remember- or know," Maranda finished.

Aster nodded, a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"Kay... Well, Maranda, Ah will check up on ya daily, t'see if we can find more clues that could help us find yer son. Jus' don't worry, we will find him- Ah will find 'im. And we'll make sure Todd regrets for his wrongs."

Maranda nodded, then sniffled, feeling hatred arise. She glared up at Aster with feirce, determined eyes. "Okay. Just make sure that bastard pays for what he has done... or I _will_ ," she hissed.

Aster then felt something being pushed into his palms and gazed down.

It was a photo of Jack, leaning against a tree, sleeping with his head resting upon Mariah's lap. The PI could not help but to smiled softly. The kid looked adorable.

He gazed back up, only to notice Maranda was slouching up the stairs, singing a mournful tune.

Aster sighed. "Poor Shelia," he whispered then walked outside with his laptop tucked in his arms.

As he got inside his car, he stopped and gazed at the photo. His emerald eyes narrowed. For some reason, right at that moment as her stared down at the boy on the photo, Aster felt like it was his duty and number one objective to find Jackson Overland Frost...

And bring Todd Overland to justice.

It is not like this happens all the time for ever kidnapping case he gets, but this one... it was like something gripped at his chest, clawing at his heart. Aster's eyes saddened, yet were somewhat hard in determination. "Don't worry, kid," he whispered, slipping the photo the sunriser,

"Ah'll find ya...

 _Just hang in there..."_

* * *

 ** _Sigh... I miss writing on this site, because I love you guys._**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


End file.
